White Witch
by wawafreak
Summary: "A secret makes a woman-woman." – Aoyama Gosho. Rated M for theme, language, lime, and gore. Dibuat untuk dare. AR/AU. Oneshot! RnR?


Summary : "A secret makes a woman-woman." – Aoyama Gosho. Rated M for theme, language, lime, and gore. Dibuat untuk _dare_. AR/AU. Oneshot! RnR?

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Setiap karakter yang disebut di sini adalah milik penciptanya masing-masing. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apapun dari pembuatan cerita ini, hanya untuk kesenangan semata.

Warning : AR/AU. Typo(s). OC. OOC. Data tidak benar. _Timeline _asal-asalan. Diksi berantakan. Dan banyak kenistaan lainnya.

**.**

**White Witch**

**.**

Erangan tertahan terdengar dari salah satu kamar di tempat itu. Diselingi oleh suara desah napas yang memburu. Tak tampak ada penghuni lainnya selain orang di ruangan tempat suara itu berasal. Semburat pucat mulai mewarnai langit yang awalnya kelam, menandakan kehadiran mentari yang sebentar lagi datang. Sementara suara-suara di kamar itu tidak kunjung hilang.

Kamar itu besar dan luas. Dengan dominasi warna hijau kelabu. Kentara sekali semua _furniture_ di kamar itu adalah kualitas nomor satu. Mulai dari lemari yang berbahan kayu jati, berpernis tebal dan licin. Meja rias di dinding barat juga berasal dari toko mebel terkemuka di Inggris. Rak-rak setinggi 2 meter menutupi seluruh bagian dinding timur, rak berisi buku-buku tebal dan tua, juga berdebu. Cermin besar terletak di sebelah pintu bergaya _Victoria_. Pintu itu menuju kamar mandi yang berisi sebuah pancuran air berwarna hitam dan sebuah wastafel dari marmer. Hanya ada satu jendela di dinding sebelah barat, tirainya tidak terpasang. Menampakkan pemandangan bukit yang hitam, gelap.

Tempat tidur terletak tepat di tengah ruangan, merapat ke dinding utara, menghadap pintu masuk di seberang. Permadani berwarna zamrud yang terbuat dari wol asli, dihiasai gambar ular-ular perak menutupi hampir seluruh permukaan lantai. Ranjang _King Size_ berkanopi kayu, dengan kelambu hijau laut yang cukup transparan memperlihatkan dua orang yang sedang bergumul di antara selimut tebal.

"Argh! Apa-apaan kau hah!" Draco melepaskan genggaman tangan kanannya pada rambut wanita di hadapannya. Perempuan itu mengerang saat tangan Draco yang satunya menampar pipinya. Cap merah itu menimbulkan rasa perih.

Draco menggosok bahunya yang sempat dicakar keras oleh wanita itu. "_Fuck_." Draco menggeram kesal, ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke leher pucat wanita yang berani-beraninya menggores tubuhnya. Memainkan lidah dan giginya, menambah noda keunguan yang sudah banyak tercetak sebelumnya.

Tubuh perempuan itu bergetar di bawahnya, matanya terpejam, namun bibirnya tak henti merintih. Ekspresi wanita berambut pirang itu memancarkan kesakitan yang luar biasa, tangannya kini meremas perutnya sendiri. Permainan Draco di raganya tak bisa dibilang lembut. _Brutal_. Tidak menghasilkan apapun selain penderitaan.

Rambut pirang wanita itu kusut berantakan. Tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat. Keringat dingin yang kontras dengan suhu tubuh lelaki dihadapannya. Menggigit bibir, perempuan itu berusaha menekan sensasi mual yang merambat naik dari perut menuju kerongkongannya. Meskipun ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, seperti biasa.

Dengan satu sentakan, sekuat tenaga ia mendorong dada bidang Draco. Berguling ke samping, ia merasakan sensasi terbakar di tenggorokannya. Hingga akhirnya wanita itu memuntahkan cairan menjijikkan di samping kanan ranjang, membuat genangan di lantai dan mencipratkan beberapa noda di wajahnya.

_What the hell—_

"Vicky!" Draco berteriak, sembari mencoba duduk di ranjang setelah didorong dengan sangat _sopan_ oleh perempuan itu. Seperti biasa.

Teriakan Draco berbalas bunyi 'pop' lemah.

"Ya, Master Draco? Ada yang harus Vicky lakukan?" terdengar suara–lebih mirip cicitan sebenarnya–dari satu peri rumah yang muncul di hadapan Draco. Peri rumah itu tidak lebih tinggi dari setengah meter, menggunakan kain seperti cawat yang terlalu kecil untuk tubuhnya. Seragam itu berwarna kekuningan dan penuh noda, seolah tak pernah dicuci setidaknya selama berbulan-bulan. Huruf M besar berwarna hijau tersemat di dadanya. Dia membungkuk rendah, menunggu perintah diucapkan.

"Ambilkan aku segelas air putih," Draco melirik ke wanita yang kini tengah berusaha menyeka sisa-sisa cairan di dagunya. "Dan bersihkan kekacauan ini segera."

"Baik, Master Draco." Vicky menghilang tanpa suara.

Tak lama kemudian, peri rumah itu kembali lagi dan meletakkan segelas air putih di rak kecil yang terletak tidak jauh dari situ. Setelah mendapat anggukan kecil dari Draco, Vicky menjentikkan jarinya dan muntahan di samping ranjang lenyap tak berbekas.

Membungkuk hingga hidungnya yang besar hampir menyentuh lantai, Vicky melirik ke arah wanita yang berbaring lemas di ranjang—ia tampak sangat menyedihkan. Selagi rambut dan postur tubuhnya berubah, wanita itu kini menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanan. Tangan kirinya mengelus perut yang juga berubah menjadi lebih berisi. Bibirnya tidak lagi merintih ataupun digigit sampai berdarah, hanya diam dan sesekali bergetar. Perempuan itu bernapas panjang dan dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ada lagi yang Master Draco ingin Vicky lakukan?" Vicky mengalihkan pandangannya dari wanita itu, berganti menatap permadani hijau yang berada di bawah kakinya.

"Hmm... Ya. Hukum dirimu dengan hukuman pertama yang terlintas di pikiranmu selama 1 jam. Mungkin itu akan membuatku cukup terhibur. Sekarang pergi dari kamarku." Draco menjawab sekenanya.

"Vicky mengerti, Master Draco. Vicky akan menjatuhkan diri dari atap berulang kali selama 1 jam." Seiring perkataan terakhir Vicky terdengar, peri rumah itupun menghilang dari hadapan Draco.

Meraih air putih di sampingnya, Draco mengarahkan pandangannya ke gundukan selimut di atas ranjang. Meminum beberapa teguk air dingin yang cukup menyegarkan, Draco tahu pasti fisik wanita itu telah berubah sepenuhnya.

"_Mudblood_."

Tidak ada reaksi. Tak tampak pergerakan apapun dari wanita yang masih membungkus sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut itu.

"_Shit_." Draco mendengus. Menarik selimut hingga jatuh ke lantai, ia menatap seorang perempuan yang meringkuk tanpa busana. Keadaannya lebih berantakan daripada saat ramuan _polyjuice_ masih memiliki efek pada fisiknya.

Wanita itu mengerang saat tangan kanan Draco menjambak rambutnya, memaksa kedua manik cokelat muda untuk bertemu sepasang iris kelabu. Seringai Draco tampak semakin lebar melihat kemarahan di mata hazel itu.

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu hukumanmu, Jalang." Eskpresi perempuan itu mengeras. Menyipitkan matanya, mencoba menahan kemarahan yang semakin besar. Ia tahu sia-sia saja melawan Draco di saat seperti ini. Ia memilih diam.

'_Tidak lama lagi. Bertahanlah sebentar.'_

Berkali-kali wanita itu mengulang sugesti di pikirannya. Ia tidak membiarkan desah kesakitan keluar dari bibirnya. Seiring semakin kerasnya tamparan yang ia terima. Seiring perih di wajahnya semakin terasa. Seiring tamparan itu berubah menjadi pukulan menggunakan kepalan. Ia tetap berusaha agar ekspresinya tetap biasa.

Dan kegelapan menelan kesadarannya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Saat Hermione benar-benar bangun, hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah pening.

Kamar telah dirapikan. Seprai dan selimut yang sebelumnya penuh bercak noda dan berantakan, kini bersih tanpa ada kerutan. Hermione menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya yang tidak cocok dengan segala kemewahan di kamar itu. Meskipun ia sudah tidak telanjang lagi, piama kusam yang dipakainya sama sekali tidak sepadan dengan keadaan di sekitarnya.

Sinar mentari tampak terang menembus jendela yang setengah terbuka. Memperkirakan bahwa hampir waktunya makan siang, Hermione memutuskan untuk mandi. Melakukan sesuatu daripada hanya diam dan berbaring di ranjang.

Kamar mandi itu hanya memiliki satu penerangan yang berasal dari kandil di langit-langit. Pendar hijau yang tak cukup untuk menjangkau kegelapan di sudut, menyajikan keremangan sebagai teman bayang-bayang. Suara gemericik air terdengar saat pancuran dinyalakan.

Membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya terbilas air. Tidak ia hiraukan rasa dingin yang mengaliri kulitnya. Juga rasa nyeri di daerah bawah raganya. Sekalipun pandangan matanya hampa, bukan berarti ia sedang tidak memikirkan apa-apa. Memorinya terputar bagai kaset rusak. Kacau.

Hermione Malfoy _née_ Granger adalah istri dari keturunan terakhir keluarga bangsawan Malfoy. Hermione adalah istri Draco Malfoy. Atau setidaknya, _itu_lah yang diketahui publik.

Setelah perang besar masyarakat sihir melawan Pangeran Kegelapan atau yang dikenal sebagai _Lord Voldemort _di Hogwarts dimenangkan oleh Harry Potter, Hogwarts mengalami kerusakan parah. Butuh waktu dan usaha keras untuk mengembalikan bangunan bersejarah itu seperti semula. Juga ada pengulangan tahun ajaran untuk mengganti tahun sebelumnya, saat kegiatan belajar-mengajar tidak berjalan optimal karena ada campur tangan Pelahap Maut.

Hermione memilih untuk melanjutkan tahun terakhirnya di Hogwarts bersama dengan Harry dan Ron. Ia juga terpilih menjadi Ketua Murid Putri, berpasangan dengan Draco Malfoy sebagai Ketua Murid Putra. Dan berbagi satu ruangan khusus Ketua Murid menjadikan mereka mulai menerima keberadaan masing-masing. Terbiasa dengan keberadaan satu sama lain. Terbiasa dengan perhatian yang berkedok kebencian. Akhirnya Draco berani mengajaknya kencan. Persetan dengan segala tetek bengek kedarah-murnian, katanya waktu itu.

Tentu saja, hubungan mereka ditentang banyak orang. _Tapi apa yang kau harapkan dari remaja usia belasan yang sedang mencicipi sebuah roman terlarang?_ Rival selama bertahun-tahun yang sama-sama keras kepala, tentu tidak akan ambil peduli dengan komentar orang-orang. Setelah lulus dari Hogwarts dengan nilai diatas rata-rata, Draco mengajak Hermione untuk pergi meninggalkan Inggris. Berbulan-bulan mereka pergi dari satu negara ke negara lain, hidup dengan cara Muggle—tanpa sihir. Dinikahkan oleh pendeta lokal di Amerika tanpa restu masing-masing orangtua dan berbulan madu di negara-negara timur. Hermione memang sempat mengunjungi orang tuanya di Australia, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan mantra _obliviate_—mantra untuk mengubah ingatan seseorang—terus bekerja pada ayah ibu-nya.

Hampir satu tahun berlalu, sebelum berita tentang kematian Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy sampai ke telinga Draco. Segera saja mereka berdua kembali ke Inggris. Dan dari situ keadaan mulai berubah bagi Hermione.

_Kalau ada yang berkata 'benci bisa jadi cinta', maka ia juga harus belajar bahwa ada istilah 'cinta akan jadi benci'._

Nama keluarga Malfoy semakin merosot. Malfoy Manor terancam disita oleh Kementrian. Lucius bunuh diri saat mengetahui anak lelaki semata wayangnya menikah dengan _Mudblood_—_Darah Lumpur_. Narcissa termakan kesedihan berkelanjutan karena ditinggal sendiri oleh keluarganya, menulis surat terakhir untuk Draco sebelum menenggak ramuan beracun yang mengakhiri hidupnya.

Draco _shock_ berat. Ia harus mengambil alih seluruh perusahaan Malfoy. Membangun reputasinya lagi dari awal. Membungkuk pada orang-orang yang dulu menjilat keluarganya. Semua itu cukup untuk membuat pewaris terakhir klan tersebut murka tak terkira.

Draco mulai sering membanting barang untuk melampiaskan rasa frustasinya. Hermione tidak membantah saat Draco memaksanya untuk tinggal di Malfoy Manor, tidak boleh keluar dan hanya bisa berkirim surat untuk kawan-kawannya. Hermione menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca buku di dalam kamar Draco. Buku-buku tentang _manner _yang harus dimiliki seorang _Lady Malfoy_. Tipikal.

Hermione pernah mencoba menjadi _Lady Malfoy _seperti yang diajarkan buku itu. Tujuannya sederhana, untuk menghibur suaminya yang masih sering membanting dan memukuli barang untuk menyalurkan rasa kesal. Namun hasilnya tidak seperti yang Hermione kira.

Draco menamparnya.

Tidak sampai situ, Draco mendorongnya hingga tersungkur. Mengatai Hermione sebutan-sebutan yang menyakitkan telinga, dan terus memukulinya hingga ia pingsan.

Saat Hermione sadar keesokan harinya, ia melihat memar-memarnya telah hilang. Hanya menyisakan nyeri pada fisik dan perasaannya. Hermione berusaha untuk berbicara baik-baik pada Draco setelah kejadian itu. Draco justru merebut tongkat Hermione dan mematahkan kayu itu jadi dua. Membentak dan mengancam akan membunuh kedua orang tuanya di Australia jika ia berani keluar dari Malfoy Manor. Ataupun jika ia mengadukan perlakuan Draco pada Hermione ke teman-temannya melalui surat.

Nama keluarga Malfoy kembali terpandang di masyarakat sihir Inggris. Namun publik masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Hermione Malfoy tidak pernah tampil di luar bersama Draco. Ada banyak rumor, mulai dari Hermione yang tengah mengandung sampai berita bahwa ia sedang berkelana mengunjungi seluruh perpustakaan yang ada di dunia. Menggelikan. Draco hanya memberi tahu media bahwa Hermione memang suka berdiam di Manor.

_Betah? Hanya di Manor? _Hah.

Suhu air yang semakin menyengat kulitnya menyadarkan Hermione. Segera dimatikan pancuran yang masih mengalirkan air dingin. Menyampirkan handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Hermione berjalan ke lemari pakaian, mengambil jubah yang paling dekat dengan dirinya. Tanpa memandang bayangannya di cermin, apalagi menyisir rambutnya, ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione menatap kosong pemandangan matahari terbenam dari balkon yang ia singgahi. Baru saja seekor burung hantu elang milik Draco mengantarkan sepucuk surat untuknya. Surat yang telah ia remas dan jatuh di dekat kakinya.

_Dear Hermione._

_Aku akan pergi untuk urusan pekerjaan ke London selama satu minggu. Dan aku akan pergi sebentar ke Kementrian sebelum pulang. Semoga kau tidak terlalu merindukanku._

_Love, Suami tercintamu._

_Draco Malfoy._

Dengusan jijik terdengar dari Hermione. _Bullshit_. Ia tahu pasi surat itu hanya akal-akalan Draco untuk menunjukkan ke kolega-nya bahwa hubungan rumah tangga mereka masih mesra.

Hermione memutuskan sudah waktunya pergi dari balkon ini. Angin senja yang berhembus justru membuatnya gerah. Ia kembali berjalan tak tentu arah. Tidak banyak yang bisa kau lakukan saat terkurung di istana besar seperti Malfoy Manor. Peri rumah di sana selalu tahu untuk tidak campur tangan dengan urusan Tuannya. Apalagi bagi mereka yang telah melayani keluarga Malfoy selama bergenerasi-generasi. Tugas mereka hanya membersihkan perabotan, memasak makanan, dan menerima hukuman. Tak ada upah. Tak ada belas kasihan. Tak ada interaksi spesial. Kesuali jika ingin _dibebaskan_.

Ironi, eh? Takut pada kebebasan. Peri rumah di Malfoy Manor telah diperintah Draco untuk tidak bicara atau melakukan komunikasi apapun dengan Hermione. Setelah mengirim makanan ke kamarnya, peri rumah akan menghindar. Kecuali jika dipanggil oleh Draco.

Kemarahan Hermione masih tersulut saat mengingat kota tujuan Draco berikutnya, London. Tempat segala hal diperjual-belikan di pasar gelap. Hermione yakin Draco akan menambah stok ramuan _polyjuice_ miliknya. Ramuan yang bisa mengubah wujud seseorang menjadi orang lain itu sekarang menjadi barang wajib bagi Draco. Tentu saja bukan untuk dirinya sendiri, Hermione-lah yang dipaksa meminum ramuan menjijikkan itu. Hermione akan meminumnya dan berubah menjadi orang yang telah dipilih Draco. Orang untuk memuaskan nafsu Draco.

Malfoy satu itu tidak mau menyewa pelacur untuk melayani-nya. Terlalu berbahaya bagi reputasi yang telah ia bangun sendiri. Hanya Hermione yang tahu betapa barbar Draco sebenarnya.

Tubuh pertama yang ia coba pada raga Hermione adalah milik Astoria Greengrass. Partner kerja dan wanita _single_ terseksi versi forum gosip _Daily Prophet_. Saat itu Hermione terluka tak terkira. Lelaki yang dicintai-nya berhubungan dengan wanita lain menggunakan tubuhnya. Ia menangis. Tangisan dan isakan perih. Hermione berharap Draco akan kembali seperti semula. Menjadi Draco yang menyayangi-nya. Seperti dulu.

Percuma.

Draco semakin gemar mencoba fisik wanita lain. Tetap menggunakan tubuh Hermione sebagai media, ia mengumpulkan lebih banyak rambut dari berbagai perempuan. Draco memang memiliki tipe kesukaan. Namun, jika ia melihat perempuan yang menarik—apalagi jika masih perawan—ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Teman kerja, istri kolega bisnisnya, bahkan artis yang sedang naik daun di dunia Muggle pernah ia coba. Tua, muda, juga remaja. Draco memang bukan seorang _gay_, namun ia tidak bisa menerima dirinya didominasi. Dan saat itu juga—saat Hermione meminum ramuan _polyjuice_ berisi rambut Harry Potter, sahabatnya—Hermione sadar bahwa Draco benar-benar sudah berubah. Tak akan kembali menjadi Draco yang dulu Hermione cinta.

_Cinta mereka telah mati._

Tanpa sadar Hermione telah mengepalkan tangannya. Langkah kakinya yang tak tentu arah justru membawa ia kembali ke kamar Draco. Penyiksaan Draco sebagian besar terjadi di kamar ini. Bahkan semalam, saat tubuh Hermione berubah menjadi Luna Scamander—adik kelas sekaligus teman seperjuangannya dulu—dan menerima perlakuan brutal Draco. Namun separah apapun lebam dan memar yang ia terima, Draco selalu menemukan cara untuk menutup bekas fisiknya. Ini juga menjadi alasan Draco memukul Hermione menggunakan tangan kosong, agar tidak ada bukti yang tertinggal pada tongkat sihir miliknya.

'_Tapi tidak sebentar lagi. Saat rencana ini terlaksana, pria brengsek itu akan menerima akibatnya.'_

Untuk pertama kali selama berhari-hari, Hermione tersenyum. Senyum keji saat bayangan rencana-nya menjadi kenyataan.

Ia hanya perlu bersabar seminggu lagi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Embun di halaman Malfoy Manor bahkan belum sempat mencair saat sesosok perempuan menggeliat bangun di kamar itu. Keadaannya _berantakan_. Namun, seulas senyum puas nampak singgah di bibir merah dan agak bengkak miliknya.

Rencananya berjalan lancar, _sangat lancar_.

Draco yang baru pulang dari urusan pekerjaannya di London segera gelap mata saat melihat Hermione beraksi, memprovokasi hormon lelaki Draco tanpa ampun. Tongkat sihir pun tak ikut mengambil peran. Insting primitif tentang _eros_—nafsu—hampir mengubahnya menjadi binatang. Kain yang tercabik, bercak noda berceceran, dan ranjang yang seperti habis dilanda topan menjadi saksi bisu betapa liarnya lelaki itu.

Jarum pendek pada jam di kamar telah menunjuk pukul 8 saat Draco kembali kemarin malam. Dan baru setelah lewat tengah malam Draco puas dengan pelayanan Hermione, lalu tertidur lelap—kelelahan.

Berjingkat, Hermione bergerak perlahan dan turun dari ranjang. Memakai jubah tidur secepat yang ia bisa tanpa bersuara. Ia kemudian mengendap ke tumpukan baju yang berceceran di kaki ranjang. Mencari satu benda spesifik; tongkat sihir Draco.

Setelah menyingkirkan beberapa kain yang terkoyak, akhirnya Hermione menemukan tongkat kayu tipis milik pria itu. Kini, dengan tongkat Draco di tangannya, rencana balas dendam Hermione akan segera mencapai klimaks. Sebentuk tenaga baru berkumpul dalam dirinya. Energi yang berasal dari _kemurkaan_, dan _keinginan untuk menyiksa._

_Melampiaskan sakit yang sejak dulu ia tahan. Melampiaskannya berkali-lipat lebih keji—pada bajingan pirang penuh dosa di hadapannya ini._

"_Imperio!_"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Goresan pena bulu terdengar lamat-lamat di kamar itu. Tangan Draco bergerak otomatis menuliskan huruf demi huruf ke dalam perkamen. Setelah selesai, Hermione menatap puas tulisan yang tertera di membentuk suatu surat di perkamen tersebut.

Menggulung perkamen itu dengan hati-hati, ia menyimpan benda itu di laci kecil. Tangan kanannya masih mengarahkan sebatang tongkat pada Draco. Mantra-nya bekerja. Tongkat itu memang terasa tidak terlalu nyaman, namun tak apa. Draco kini berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar.

Draco berjalan bagai mayat hidup. Sesekali tersandung dan hampir berhenti, seakan-akan pikirannya memberontak, tidak mau menuruti kemana kakinya bergerak. Sekalipun tatapan mata kelabu dingin itu tidak fokus, Hermione menyadari tanda ini—bahwa Draco tengah berusaha melawan dan membebaskan diri dari pengaruh mantra _Imperius _miliknya.

'_Tidak,'_ Hermione sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya. _'Tidak kali ini, suami tercintaku~'_

Hermione tetap mengarahkan tongkat di tangannya ke arah Draco. Draco yang masih belum mengenakan sehelaipun pakaian tetap bergerak gelisah, namun ia tidak mempunyai cukup tenaga untuk memberontak. Tenaga-nya habis kemarin malam—persis seperti yang Hermione rencanakan. Hermione membimbing jalan menuju tempat puncak rencananya sebentar lagi terlaksana. Hanya beberapa langkah sebelum dendamnya akan terbalas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sekalipun Hermione telah memerintahkan mulut Draco untuk mengatup, satu teriakan tertahan berhasil lolos dari tenggorokannya.

Uap panas mengepul dari kuali berisi air mendidih di hadapan Draco. Hermione memerintahkan Draco untuk merendam kedua telapak tangannya di air itu. Menghukum tangan yang telah semena-mena meninggalkan bekas di raga-nya.

Kurang puas melihat tangan yang hanya melepuh merah muda, Hermione mengarahkan agar mulut Draco menggigit kuku jari tangan kiri-nya—mencoba melepaskan satu-persatu kuku tangan di jemari itu.

'_Terlalu lama.'_ Satu kuku baru lepas setelah sekitar 5 menit digigit dan ditarik. Hermione merubah perintahnya, membiarkan ibu jari tangan kiri Draco yang tak berkuku bertambah merah.

Telapak tangan kanan yang masih bengkak Draco meraih pisau di rak atas dapur. Lalu mengambil sepotong kayu tipis dan lebar yang biasa digunakan sebagai alas memotong. Meletakkan benda yang lazim disebut talenan itu di lantai, Hermione lalu memerintahkan Draco agar membuka selangkangannya.

CRASH!

Semburan darah membanjiri lantai dan mengotori pisau serta talenan itu. Hermione menyaksikan sendiri barang pribadi Draco tergolek lemas, terbelah menjadi dua.

"Ini belum sepadan, kau tahu?" seringai Hermione saat jeritan lainnya terdengar dari pria yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Hermione memerintahkan tubuh Draco berdiri. Tidak ia pedulikan raut kesakitan yang tercetak di wajah Draco. Juga darah yang masih mengucur dari pangkal paha lelaki itu. Hermione bisa merasakan kalau pertahanan Draco mulai melemah. Draco sudah tidak mampu melawan mantra _Imperius_-nya lagi sekarang.

"Ambil benda menjijikkan itu dengan tangan kirimu. Ceburkan _itu_ ke dalam kuali berisi air mendidih di sana. Rendam tangan kirimu juga di situ." Tertatih, Draco melakukan perintah Hermione. Dan ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa bibirnya bisa menjerit sekeras tadi.

Hermione tersenyum puas. Ia sudah tidak memerintahkan mulut Draco agar menutup. Biarlah lelaki itu berteriak sekeras yang dia bisa. Hermione _ingin_ mendengar Draco kesakitan. Sakit dibalas sakit. Derita berbalas derita. Tidak akan Hermione biarkan Draco tidak mendapat siksa—setelah apa yang terjadi selama ini pada hidupnya.

Mendengar jeritan Draco yang mencapai frekuensi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, Hermione memutuskan sudah waktunya memerintahkan Draco agar mengeluarkan tangan dan benda yang ada di dalam kuali mendididih itu. Raut tertarik tampak di wajah Hermione saat melihat potongan organ berwarna kemerahan dan agak berkeriut di tangan kiri Draco.

"Makanlah. Telan, jangan dimuntahkan."

'_Rasanya tidak mungkin lebih menjijikkan daripada ramuan _polyjuice_ berisi rambut Parkinson kan?'_

Ya. Sekarang setidaknya Draco sudah mengetahui rasa memuakkan macam apa yang harus Hermione terima. Namun belum. Ini masih belum cukup. Draco belum cukup menderita.

Butuh waktu hampir 3 menit agar Hermione yakin bahwa _barang_ itu benar-benar telah masuk ke kerongkongan Draco. Hermione melihat betapa pucat dan lemas pria itu, namun ia belum ingin melepaskan mantra _Imperius_-nya.

Tangan kiri Draco bengkak dan melepuh karena telah direndam dan direbus bersama organ pribadi-nya. Hermione mengarahkan tangan itu untuk menggenggam pisau yang tadi tergeletak di samping talenan. Melihat dari kernyit dan erangan pada wajah Draco, Hermione cukup yakin telapak tangan kiri-nya perih tak terkira. Luar biasa nyeri.

Tersenyum, Hermione memerintahkan agar tangan kanan Draco meraih seluruh rambutnya dan menarik rambut pirang itu ke atas. Sementara pisau di tangan kiri Draco bergerak perlahan. Memosisikan pisau secara horizontal tepat di depan dahi Draco. Menghujamkan pisau itu ke kulit kepala, dan menggerakkannya di antara lapisan kulit dan daging. Terus. Terus melewati ubun-ubun . Menghindari daun telinga, namun terus hingga pangkal leher. Lalu berhenti. Membiarkan kulit yang masih ditumbuhi rambut itu tergantung begitu saja.

Hermione melepaskan mantra _Imperius _yang mengendalikan tubuh Draco. Suara benda jatuh terdengar saat tubuh Draco kehilangan kekuatan, tersungkur diantara genangan darahnya sendiri.

Dengan satu sentakan, kulit berbalut rambut pirang itu lepas dari kepala Draco. Hermione menatap gembira benda itu. Seolah telah berjasa membuka kebusukan yang selama ini tersimpan di kepala pria brengsek itu.

Selagi tangan kirinya menyimpan 'hasil rampasan' tersebut, tangan yang satu mengambil pisau yang terjatuh setelah Draco tersungkur. Hermione memutuskan bahwa ini saatnya untuk berhenti menggunakan sihir pada lelaki itu. Biarkanlah ia mengakhiri dengan cara yang sama seperti saat Draco memulai semua ini.

Dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Jantung Draco masih berdetak. Meskipun ketiadaan kulit di kepala-nya dan darah ada di mana-mana, ia masih hidup. Dan pisau di tangan Hermione mulai beraksi.

Sayat. Tusuk—

_Perut terbelah. Menunjukkan usus dan ginjal yang terburai—_

Potong. Gores—

_Lidah itu lepas dari rongga mulutnya. Darah mengalir dari gusi yang tak lagi bergigi—_

Hermione menguliti punggung Draco. Kulit yang awalnya sepucat kertas kini merah tercelup genangan darah. Memainkan pisau di sekujur kaki, dari telapak hingga tempurung lutut. Menggores bagian-bagian yang belum terhiasi bilur merah. Mengobrak-abrik susunan organ dalam dan tulang-tulang.

Saat akhirnya lelaki itu tidak tampak seperti manusia, Hermione berhenti. Menatap kagum hasil pekerjaannya lekat-lekat, ingin menyimpan memori paling menyenangkan selama bertahun-tahun ini. Tinggal menjalankan akhir rencana—

—dan Hermione akan bebas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sensasi pusing setelah ber_apparate_—berteleportasi menggunakan pikiran—itu akhirnya mereda.

Dapur Malfoy Manor sudah dibersihkan secara sihir. Hermione hanya menyimpan rambut Draco untuk kenang-kenangan. Sisa anggota tubuhnya yang lain di-transfigurasi-kan menjadi daging mentah. Bertumpuk-tumpuk daging mentah. Dan sekarang danging-daging itu sedang ia bawa dalam tas kecil di tangannya.

Gemerisik langkah terdengar olehnya. Ada sesuatu berjalan mendekati Hermione. Kumpulan tulang-belulang yang terbalut kulit berwarna pekat. Dengan mata bulat sepucat susu, ditambah tanduk sewarna kulitnya. Juga sayap tipis serupa kelelawar, terlipat rapi setelah dibentangkan diantara awan. _Thestral_. Makhluk magis istimewa. Hanya bisa dilihat oleh manusia yang pernah menyaksikan kematian tepat di depan mata. Makhluk yang dijauhi karena berbeda, ditakuti karena fisik dan syarat untuk bisa melihat wujudnya.

Sekitar setengah lusin Thestral bergerak perlahan ke tempat Hermione berada. Menggerakkan moncong dan mengendus udara, seakan mengerti bau daging yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi santapan mereka.

"Kemarilah." Hermione berbisik. Tahu pasti para Thestral itu tidak akan mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Namun _toh_ mereka tetap mendekat ke arahnya.

Ia teringat sekilas kenangannya saat pertama menjumpai Thestral di tahun kelima-nya. Ingatan itu mengusiknya. Bukan kenangan buruk, namun cukup mengganggu. Hermione bahkan tidak sadar bahwa kedua tangannya telah mencengkram tas kecil tempat daging-daging itu berada. Ia baru menyadari perbuatannya saat beberapa Thestral bergerak gelisah sambil menatap dirinya. Sedikit menghela napas, Hermione mengambil seluruh potongan daging dari dalam tas dalam satu raupan. Melihat saat terakhir gumpalan itu di tangannya

'_Selamat tinggal._'

Dengan satu bantingan kuat, daging itu berdebam saat menyentuh permukaan tanah. Hanya sedetik sebelum menjadi remah saat gerombolan geligi Thestral mengoyaknya.

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

**EPILOG**

.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

.

"Mum! Ayo kemali!"

Hermione tersenyum. Membaringkan Hugo kecil yang tertidur lelap ke dalam box bayi, mengelus pipi gembul Hugo untuk terakhir kali sebelum berjalan ke luar kamar. Menuju panggilan seorang balita perempuan yang sedang melonjak-lonjak gembira di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Sudah mulai!" pekik Rose riang saat televisi di hadapannya menyala. Menampilkan _trailer_ satu film yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu.

_The Chronicles of Narnia - The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe_.

Hermione mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah perempuan kecil itu, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menikmati film pilihan anaknya. Ini berkat usaha dan bujukan dari Hermione untuk meyakinkan Ron agar memodifikasi dan memasang barang-barang Muggle di rumah mereka. Hasilnya sejak Rose lahir dan tumbuh seperti sekarang, ia dikelilingi dan mempelajari 2 teknologi yang berbeda.

Mengelus puncak rambut bergelombang anak perempuannya yang baru berusia 4 tahun, Hermione menikmati ocehan Rose selama film Narnia—yang diadaptasi dari buku berjudul sama—itu diputar. Rose memang gemar sekali berceloteh tentang banyak hal, ia kini mengomentari film yang sedang mereka tonton.

Hermione mengingat bagaimana hidupnya berubah. Media sihir Inggris memang menjadi gempar saat mengetahui Draco Malfoy—pemilik perusahaan terkenal Malfoy, pewaris klan terakhir yang berdarah murni, dan segala yang sebutannya—menghilang setelah menulis suatu surat. Surat itu mengatakan bahwa Draco akan pergi ke suatu tempat di dataran Timur, pulau-pulau terpencil yang tidak terjangkau berita, entah untuk apa. Tapi, hingga berminggu-minggu kemudian ia tidak memberi kabar. Bahkan sampai dilakukan penyelidikan untuk membuktikan tulisan di surat itu asli tulisan tangan Draco Malfoy.

Selain itu, juga ada pernyataan bahwa jika terjadi sesuatu pada diri-nya, ia akan menyerahkan tanggung jawab perusahaan Malfoy pada partner kerja sekaligus teman baiknya, Blaise Zabini. Dan semua properti dan kekayaan milik Draco pribadi—Malfoy Manor beserta isi-nya, termasuk peri rumah dan sebagai-nya—akan menjadi milik Hermione Malfoy.

Tak ada yang mengaitkan hilangnya Draco Malfoy dengan Hermione. Spekulasi beberapa surat kabar justru menyudutkan Draco—seperti pendapat _Daily Prophet _bahwa ia pergi karena memiliki selingkuhan yang kini tengah memiliki anak. Hermione hanya sekali-sekali mendapat perhatian masyarakat; Hermione adalah perempuan malang yang ditinggal pergi suami tercinta. Betapa Hermione ingin tertawa saat mengetahui gosip tersebut.

_Timer _pada DVD Player menunjukkan bahwa film itu telah berlangsung selama hampir setengah jam. Kini memasuki bagian pengenalan seorang wanita cantik berparas angkuh yang sedang menaiki kereta salju. Rose terpana melihat betapa indah pakaian yang dikenakan wanita itu.

"Mum! Syal putih itu sepelti punya Mum, ya! Tapi punya Mum walna-nya pelak. Bukan putih..."

Rose masih mengoceh dengan suara cadelnya yang lucu. Membandingkan syal putih salju milik _White Witch_ di film itu dengan syal milik Hermione yang berwarna perak-platina.

**.**

**F I N**

**.**

AN:

_Dare_: suatu 'tantangan' yang suka-nggak-suka HARUS dilakukan. _Dare_ saya adalah: _**Buat FF ber-rated M.**_ Saya membuat FF berjudul **Batas**, 'hasil' dari _dare_ itu. TAPI, para pemberi _dare_ merasa **Batas** _bukanlah-FF-ber-rated-M_ & harus diganti jadi _**rated-T**_, kurang sadis (untuk gore) dan antara judul-summary-serta-isi-nya nggak nyambung. Mereka meminta (re: memaksa) saya membuat pengganti **Batas**, membuat FF yang benar-benar _ber-rated-M_.

Jujur ini bukan usaha terbaik dari saya, dan saya nggak bakal heran kalau FF ini nanti disambangi _flamer_. Riset yang asal-asalan, _timeline_ ngarang, tokoh kelewat OOC, plus-entah-berapa-banyak-kecacatan-lainnya lengkap dari saya. _But-dare-is-a-dare_. Apalagi ini FF udah telat 2 bulan dari DL-nya *crucioed*

Kalau ada yang pernah nyasar ke profil saya, mungkin membaca bagian kalau saya uhukygduluuhuk nggak baca bagian FF rated-M yang bukan untuk pembaca di bawah umur. Jadi gimana saya bisa membuat WW&Batas? Saya cuma yakin kalau KDRT itu topik yang cukup berat, bisa dikategorikan rated M. Saya menerapkan cara membaca(/menulis) tanpa membayangkan saat ada momen ber-rated-M.

Nah. Saya mau nanya ke reader yg bertahan baca _ini_...

**INI FF RATED M KAN? **Ngerti ceritanya nggak? _& _**Batas** itu seharusnya rated apa? Alasannya?

n.b: Selamat berpuasa bagi yg menjalankan. Saya minta maaf kalau saya punya kesalahan ke semuanya (berhubung mau lebaran + tanggal 17 Agustus, Kemerdekaan RI—_hubungannya?_)


End file.
